¿Casualidad o Destino?
by yoxitha94
Summary: Un ángel y demonio se pelean por "Goku" un chico común y corriente que intenta conquistar a la chica de sus sueños siendo la victima perfecta de los locos consejos de Bulma y Vegeta quienes siendo de bandos distintos quieren arrastrarlo al bien o el mal aunque siendo tan opuestos de alguna manera debían atraerse...
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Casualidad o Destino?**

**Chapter I**

**.**

El receso había terminado, un chico en especial no hizo caso dirigiéndose al baño de hombres. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y a la vez comprobando que estuviera solo, sus ojos negros no se movían del cristal, espero unos cuantos segundos para desahogar su frustración. Abrió el grifo de la llave echándose agua en la cara con las manos.

Otra clase de inglés finalizó y una vez más no tuvo el valor de hablarle. Como siempre tomó su lugar detrás de ella, la observo en silencio. Disfrutando cada uno de sus gestos, cada uno de ellos le parecía más adorable que el anterior, aunque visto de otra perspectiva parecía más un psicópata asechando a su presa.

El agua fría logró relajarlo.

—Concéntrate Goku —se dijo golpeando suavemente sus mejillas—. Hola, te he visto un par de veces y me pareces algo familiar ¿tenemos alguna clase juntos?

Dejó escapar un suspiro.

En primer lugar porque ensayar con un espejo era patético en todos los ámbitos posibles. Definitivamente era muy difícil hablar con la chica de sus sueños, literalmente soñaba con ella cada noche, lo triste es que a pesar de que pasaban cuatro horas de la semana en el mismo salón de clases ella no parecía notarlo.

—¡Qué alguien me ayude, quien sea! —pidió con frustración al aire, esperando alguna clase de milagro que le quitase la timidez.

…

Vegeta estaba en un escuela primaria, el receso había acabado y un par de niños estaban peleando, cada vez que había un desacuerdo que pasaba a mayores, él estaba en primera fila.

"_Deberías darle un buen puñetazo a ese chiquillo por haberte llamado gordo…"_

El demonio le echo una mirada a su trabajo al susurrar las palabras correctas en el oído del niño. El pequeño Yayirobe obedeció enseguida, deseaba hacerlo y las palabras del azabache le dieron el valor suficiente, el infante creía que había actuado por su propia cuenta, nada más alejado de la realidad, quien habló no había sido su conciencia.

No pudo evitar carcajearse con la situación al momento que los maestros le dieron un castigo al niño, ahí fue cuando escuchó una petición. La sonrisa en su rostro se amplió, no dudaba que ese idiota se arrepentiría por llamarlo.

Por otro lado Bulma también escuchó a Goku, la diferencia es que ella estaba mucho más cerca.

"_No estés nerviosa, sabes todas las respuestas estudiaste mucho ayer. No hagas trampa, el profesor se dará cuenta…"_

La muchacha hizo caso a su "conciencia", rompió el pequeño torpedo, y releyó la pregunta que en realidad no era tan difícil como le hicieron creer sus nervios.

…

Con la cabeza agachada el joven de cabellos alborotados salió del baño, pensando que únicamente los martes y viernes tenía inglés, su clase favorita por motivos ajenos a la educación. En un par de días podría verla de nuevo y hablarle sin sonar como un acosador.

—No entiendo muy bien esto. ¿Me lo puedes explicar? —continúo tratando de imaginar una charla casual mientras caminaba a su salón.

En ese preciso momento Bulma tocó el hombro derecho de Goku, y Vegeta el izquierdo del muchacho. En ese instante aproximadamente había siete billones de personas en el planeta, las probabilidades de que ambos tomaran a ese humano al mismo tiempo era una en un millón.

—Es mío, aléjate porque tengo unas ganas feroces de desplumarte —dijo el ente demoníaco, con el ceño fruncido y tono amenazante.

—Este inocente es mío, me encargare de ayudarlo a salir adelante. No voy a permitir que un ser tan repulsivo como tú le haga daño.

—¿Quieres sacarlo adelante? Pff boberías le daré la diversión que necesita. Si quiere a la chica podemos comprar cloroformo, preservativos y será feliz. Todos ganan no hay problema —con una sonrisa ladina y altanera la miró como si fuera basura.

—¡Cómo puedes hablar así! —esas horribles palabras le provocaban nauseas, no podía esperar menos de su enemigo natural—. Es un chico inocente solo quiere amarla, tu especie no sabe de sentimientos.

—Quiere tirársela, todos los humanos son así —comentó con simpleza, relajando un poco hombros al darse cuenta que esa idiota no era una amenaza.

—Me das lástima. Goku no se dejaría influenciar por ti —contraatacó con una sonrisa de medio lado, imitando sus gestos.

—¿Enserio? Entonces me encargare de hacerlo repulsivo ante la sociedad y nadie podrá salvarlo, eso te incluye.

—No voy a dejar que hagas eso. Tengo tanta influencia sobre él como tú. Ahora es cuando comienza la guerra y no esperes ganar.

Se desafiaron con la mirada por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, la retorcida imaginación de Vegeta creo los peores escenarios para deshacerse de ella. En cambio Bulma pensaba en como deshacerse del demonio sin hacerle daño; cuando se dieron cuenta que su objetivo se había alejado al menos unos seis metros de ellos, se apresuraron para seguirlo de cerca observando todos sus movimientos, debían saber con exactitud el momento en el que debían intervenir.

Goku caminaba directo hacia una chica que salía de un salón, sus ojos y cabello eran oscuros, traía en la mano un envase desechable de jugo.

—Esa debe ser la zorra que le gusta.

El agrio comentario del hombre, molesto al ángel por referirse a la joven de forma tan vulgar.

—Hola —soltó sin pensar, cortesía de Vegeta.

—Hola, Goku —respondió la chica, con una sonrisa los labios.

_"Se sabe mi nombre. ¡SE SABE MI NOMBRE!... SE SABEEEE MIIII NOMBREEEE"_

—Dile que estarás solo esta noche y que quieres que te ayude a estudiar —susurró Vegeta en su oído.

—No —interrumpió Bulma— pregúntale que clase tiene ahora.

Milk noto que su compañero parecía tener un desequilibrio mental, el joven al darse cuenta que se estaba viendo como un idiota sonrió con nerviosismo.

—¡Pídele un poco juego! —le ordenó Vegeta.

—Dile que se bien con el cabello tomado —agregó la mujer.

—Esas son estupideces. ¿Mencionar su cabello? Creerá que eres gay y que te gusta por detrás —siguió hablando el demonio.

Goku por su parte estaba más confundido tenia tantas ideas en la cabeza que no sabía cómo empezar la charla, los nervios nublaban su lógica porque jamás podría decirle esas cosas tan absurdas además inmediatamente imaginaba la posible reacción de su platónica.

—¿Goku te sientes bien? —preguntó con un deje de preocupación. Cuando lo veía en los recesos parecía chico bastante alegre.

—Sí, es solo que me duele la cabeza —mintió pero fue la mejor salida que encontró.

—Toma —dijo extendiéndole la botella. El muchacho no entendió porque lo hizo pero le dio un manotazo al envase, empapando a Milk con el jugo de naranja.

—Lo… lo siento mucho, soy un imbécil —se disculpó, acortando la distancia.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó furiosa, dándole una bofetada.

Vegeta celebro su triunfo con una sonrisa, el primer round era suyo. Le dedicó una mirada despectiva a su rival demostrando así su propia superioridad. Ella por el contrario miraba apenada la situación.

—¡Eso fue trampa! Está prohibido el trato directo, no podías mover su brazo —reclamó— nosotros solo ejercemos influencia.

—Cállate, no soporto tu voz chillona. ¿Qué esperabas? Soy un demonio, un mentiroso por naturaleza, me divierte el sufrimiento ajeno. No me interesa seguir las putas reglas. ¿Puedes jugar o darte por vencida? Porque ya está claro quien más fuerte.

…

7 a.m. Goku dormía plácidamente en su cama. Estaba teniendo uno de esos sueños sin sentido pero de una u otra forma resultaban agradable. Se encontraba observando una montaña pero a la vez era el helado más grande del mundo, la cima estaba decorada con un cereza y sobre ella estaba Milk, quien al verlo lo llamaba con voz melosa pidiéndole que subiera.

—Goku ven conmigo puedo darte todo lo que quieras ahora… creo que hace mucho calor la ropa me empieza a molestar.

Vegeta no se quedaría sin hacer nada, sin mencionar que estaba aburrido, el mejor pasatiempo que encontró ¡Manipular el sueño del chico! En el mundo onírico, en el momento en que Goku llegó hasta su amada, ella comenzaba a quitarse el brasier prácticamente dejando todo a la imaginación…

En el mundo real la madre del joven entraba su a cuarto.

—Cariño, levántate —lo despertó Hanasia, quitándole las frazadas de encima.

Goku abrió los ojos sin entender porque su mamá lo miró de esa forma tan extraña, rápidamente se dio media vuelta y desde la puerta le dijo que el desayuno estaba listo. El menor se ruborizo por completo al ver que no era el único que había despertado esa mañana.

Se levantó y golpeo su cabeza contra la pared…

—¿Maldición no podía soñar eso cuando eran las una? —Resignado entró al baño necesitaba una ducha muy, muy fría.

Vegeta se doblaba de risa mientras que Bulma lo miraba con desprecio. Se sentía mal por el hecho de no poder hacerle frente al demonio pues era la primera vez que competia tan directamente con uno, y él tampoco tenía intenciones de hacer las cosas como fueron establecidas. Las reglas también dictaban para ambos bandos que la luego de tomar un individuo no podrían dejarlo hasta cumplir con su tarea, eso dificultaría bastante su trabajo porque Vegeta no se iría fácilmente.

_"Nunca se vio una situación como esta quizás no deba ayudar a Goku si no que a…"_

Los pensamientos de Bulma se vieron interrumpidas por el malhablado.

—Cierra la boca, pueden entrar moscas o algo más que yo puedo darte.

—Tan vulgar… agh propio de tu especie.

—Con el tiempo te voy a corromper. Te doy la oportunidad de que te marches y me dejes al humano antes que pierdas tu gracia celestial, deberías agradecer mi bondad.

Para ella escuchar la palabra "Bondad" de la boca de ese siniestro ser era mucho más repulsivo que cualquier guerra.

—¿Qué pasa preciosa? Te da miedo ser mancha por estar cerca de mí —susurró en su oído, con un rápido movimiento le asestó una bofetada que lo hizo caer sentado.

—Estamos compitiendo, yo por salvarlo, y tú por llevarlo a la perdición. No dejare que eso pase, no me rendiré frente a ti… basura —dijo finalmente creyendo haberlo ofendido.

—¿Tu boca angelical no puede escupir mejores insultos? —se burló reincorporándose.

—Voy a salvarlos.

Vegeta alzó una ceja al escuchar la pluralidad en esa frase. Era increíble lo estúpida que podía ser, hasta la gramática se le daba mal…

* * *

><p>Editado :B<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Casualidad o Destino?**

**Chapter II**

**.**

En medio de la clase de deporte y un escándalo de fondo. Goku levanto del suelo el balón de básquetbol, pasaba la mirada de la "escena" a la pelota que tenía una que otra salpicadura de sangre, aun sin poder creer aun lo que había pasado.

Sus ojos negros siguieron a los paramédicos que salían con Milk sobre una camilla, seguramente ella lo odiaría de por vida, unas simples disculpas no curarían la fractura pero aunque haya sido un accidente tampoco sería algo fácil de perdonar.

_¿Cómo voy arreglar esto ahora?_

Esa pregunta era la única en la mente del morocho.

— ¡Señoritas el juego va a continuar! Traigan el balón— gritaba el entrenador desde la cancha.

—Tranquilo no fue tu culpa— trato de consolarlo su amigo de infancia, posando una mano sobre su hombro.

—Krilin. Esa chica me gusta hace dos años y ahora que por fin teníamos una clase juntos le rompo la nariz.

— ¡SI NO SABEN USAR UNA PELOTA ES MEJOR QUE SE VAYAN DEL EQUIPO! — gritó nuevamente el profesor.

— ¡YA VAMOS! — Grito en respuesta el calvo acercándose al grupo mientras daba botes con el balón que le arrebato a Goku de las manos — ¿Por qué tiraste hacia las gradas? — pregunto al más alto que le seguía de cerca.

—Quería encestar una canasta de 3 pero me tropecé y solo la tire para no caer tan mal. No era mi intención pegarle.

El demonio de cabello en punta no paraba de reír "por su buen trabajo". Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, agradecía que los estúpidos de arriba enviaran un ángel tan inútil aunque debía admitir que lograba hacer que se viese mucho mejor de lo que ya era, su ego iba por las nubes; Se vio obligado a parar de reír pues el estómago le estaba doliendo.

— ¡Desgraciado NO está permitido hacer eso! — le reprocho furiosa —Tu maldita cabeza no entiende que somos influencia. ¡No puedes interferir directamente!

—Sigue las reglas lindura y quizás arriba te den el premio al empleado del mes yo por mi parte hare mi trabajo y si no ayudas no estorbes— frunció el ceño como amenaza además no soportaba su voz.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema con Goku? — pregunto indignada.

—Mmm. Ninguno, es un juguete que por ahora me divierte.

Esa sonrisa de medio lado, una sonrisa que solo un ególatra como él podía esbozar. Provocaba en ella deseos prohibidos en una entidad celestial pues lo único que quería con todo su ser: Borrársela de un puñetazo y de paso desfigurarle el rostro. Tomando de nuevo su papel de buena influencia debía poner el ejemplo de autocontrol, él por su parte siguió riendo con aires de grandeza.

—Iré a ver a la chica pero sin romper el vínculo con Goku. Si le pasa algo lo sabré y esta vez sí tengo que hacer algo contra ti lo haré. Estoy harta de que hagas trampa.

—Sí, si como digas Blablablá. Cállate, ya sé que no lo dejaras únicamente por llevarme la contra, desaparece un rato y dame un poco de paz. Ahora hasta el infierno me parece un paraíso al menos no estás ahí para fastidiar…— Ella le dio la última mirada desafiante que mantuvieron por unos segundos antes de retirarse del lugar.

Bulma cuando llego al hospital escucho un grito de cargado de dolor y sobretodo rabia. Entro rápidamente a la sala de emergencias, encontrándose con el médico acomodándole la nariz a Milk. Estaba acompañada de la profesora de arte, Juliet.

LA señorita Juliet impartía arte a diferencia de su novio quien irónicamente era el profesor de deportes y el entrenador del club de basquetbol; La tarea para la clase era dibujar alguna de las canchas de los deportes que se practicaban en la preparatoria, las creaciones serian enviadas a un concurso que impartía de una de las universidades más prestigiosas pero únicamente solo podrían participar los alumnos del último año.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — Pregunto su maestra con su característica voz suave y aspecto pasivo ante cualquier situación.

— ¡ME ROMPIO LA NARIZ! ¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE VOY A ESTAR BIEN? — Grito histérica — ¡LO HIZO APROPÓSITO! ME QUEDO MIRANDO ANTES DE TIRAR. ESPERO QUE LO SANCIONEN

La mujer entendía a la perfección su reacción y no era para menos. Se veía bastante mal, la piel que rodeaba los ojos y la nariz estaba totalmente moreteada además el corte que tenía en labio inferior no podría disimularlo ni con maquillaje.

—El joven Son tendrá una charla con el director dando su versión. Dudo mucho que Goku lo hiciera apropósito es un chico muy tranquilo y amable.

—Dígale eso a mi nariz— gruño molesta.

El médico le indico que ya podía retirarse luego de haberla tratado le dio una receta de analgésicos y reposo de cinco días.

…

Sin Bulma rodeando a su presa las cosas eran un poco aburridas o demasiado tranquilas para el gusto de Vegeta, se entretenía más insultándola además que en las pocas horas que llevaban con el chico ella no podía hacer nada por lo que pronto los dejaría, o eso creía.

En la preparatoria la jornada de la mañana había finalizado dando inicio al receso para el almuerzo. Vegeta solo veía una oportunidad perfecta para fastidiar un poco a Goku

—_Creo que alguien se quedara sin almuerzo y con una golpiza._

Últimamente estaba sonriendo más de lo normal lo que decía lo bien que les estaba sentando trabajar con el muchacho de cabellos alborotados; Encontró al candidato perfecto para su plan, el joven llevaba su bandeja en las manos. Vegeta espero que el rubio estuviera lo suficientemente cerca de Goku para hacerlo tropezar, como resultado el pelinegro quedo cubierto con su almuerzo y con el ojiazul.

—Qué lástima desperdiciar la comida mezclándola con basura— se burló. Blue haciendo reír a sus amigos y a todos los que vieron el incidente.

—No estoy de humor para tus estupideces— dijo ceñudo.

—Chicos ¿Escucharon? La nena no está de humor…

No pudo decir más. Goku guiado por la frustración, dejó de lado todos sus principios. Callándolo con un puñetazo en la mandíbula inferior, la sangre salpico el suelo y la camiseta del agresor. Blue no podía creer lo que había pasado, el niñito llorón se había defendido.

—Eso fue por la bromita del casillero. Para la próxima no me voy a contener.

Salió como todo un defensor de la justicia por haber golpeado al brabucón que lo molestaba desde los ocho años. Nunca se defendió porque su abuelito le decía que pelear era malo, las cosas debían arreglarse con palabras y no golpes. Bardock por su parte insistía en que debía defenderse, enseñándole a como dar golpes precisos y eficaces porque según en él, las cosas no siempre podían arreglarse hablando; El menor no sabía a quién hacerle caso, prefería mantenerse al margen de las cosas margen aunque eso significara recibir palizas de los más grandes; Raditz nunca lo defendió o ayudo porque siempre estaba ocupado buscando noviaS porque con una no le bastaba.

Al regresar del hospital, Bulma observo el cuadro poco común. El despacho del director, Goku sentado junto a su madre y frente al director, finalmente pero no menos importante: Vegeta que observaba con aburrimiento la escena con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

El joven se ganó 3 días de suspensión, no solo le rompió accidentalmente la nariz a una de sus compañeras sino que también le tiro un diente a Blue con el fuerte golpe; Desde que su madre lo despertó en la mañana las cosas se fueron en picada, lograba tranquilizarse al pensar de que todas formas ya nada podría ser peor.

— ¡Maldito animal! — esa voz la reconocería en cualquier parte, en primera porque era chillona y en segundo lugar era la única que lo podía ver.

— ¿Qué pasa? Ya no soportas perder. Sería mejor que te retires dejándole el trabajo a un profesional, y sí, me refiero a mí.

— ¡Te matare!

Nunca antes perdió los estribos pero siempre había una primera vez para todo. Este día quedaría marcado para ambos, se daba cuenta que no fue nada profesional lo que estaba haciendo pero la satisfacción que lleno su cuerpo tras golpear a Vegeta se sintió increíble. El demonio se estrelló contra la ventana rompiéndola, los cristales se esparcieron por todas partes, sorprendiendo a las 3 personas en la oficina, la explicación más razonable que el dieron fue un golpe de corriente o el cambio temperatura al encender la calefacción.

—No te golpeo solo porque no quiero perder mi tiempo con cosas inútiles— comento sobando su mejilla izquierda.

—Vegeta todo tiene límites y tú ya sobrepasaste los míos. También se jugar sucio, deberías empezar a preocuparte. Si vuelves a meter la mano entre Goku y Milk vas a romper el hilo rojo que los une. Si eso llega a pasar no me va a importar que me den de baja pero te perseguiré hasta el infierno para acabar contigo— sonó muy convincente, si en ese mismo momento se viera en un espejo no sería capaz de reconocerse, ese no era su estilo.

—Ay pero que miedo, por favor no me hagas daño— dijo con voz una fingida voz delicada — ¿Crees que soy cualquier demonio, uno más del montón? Pues estas equivocada cielo. Yo soy el príncipe de las tinieblas, uno de los más poderosos del infierno, tengo 6 ejércitos a mi disposición. Si desciendes al infierno para ¿matarme? No llegaras más allá de la puerta, todos se pelearan por salvar a su futuro rey pues quien logre salvarlo tendrá uno de los mejores honores. Deberías agradecer mi bondad por no llamar a un ejército para que te desplume.

Esos profundos ojos negros no reflejaban nada más que una indiferencia tan fría como el hielo, las amenazas del príncipe sabían llegar a la perfección a sus víctimas. Bulma sintió miedo por primera vez al estar cerca de él pero no retrocedería. Había un detalle que no cuadraba con toda la palabrería, si era tan poderoso como ¿Por qué estaba perdiendo tiempo con los humanos?

—No me daré por vencida "príncipe"— susurro para sí misma.

…

A las 20:00 hrs, la familia estaba a punto de cenar. Goku colocaba los platos y cubiertos en la mesa mientras que los demás hombres miraban el deporte y su madre le daba los últimos toques a la comida.

Bulma noto que Vegeta estaba distraído, sentado en el sofá mirando un punto fijo de la alfombra recordando las palabras de su padre.

"_Debes hacer 666 millones de contratos y eres el siguiente al mando o puedes recibir algún trato especial que desees. Como hijo del rey de las tinieblas espero que no me decepciones, tu deber es cumplir con la meta antes que Vegetto. Confió en ti, eres mi favorito Vegeta, siempre lo has sido no como ese asqueroso hibrido"_

—Kakarotto ¿Qué le hiciste mamá en la mañana? Parecía espantada— pregunto Raditz con claro tono de burla ya enterado de la noticia.

—Deja de llamarme con ese estúpido nombre— respondió molesto, sabía bien a que se refería el idiota.

—Raditz deja de molestar al capitán zanahoria— le ordeno Bardock a su primogénito. La cara de molestia de Goku era más que evidente no pudo evitar dirigir la vista a una foto enmarcada en la cual tenía 5 años y estaba disfrazado de su héroe favorito "El capitán zanahoria, Kakarotto"

—Hey— Hanasia atrajo la atención de sus hombres con su típico tono de me escuchan o se las verán feo —coman rápido y dejen de fastidiar al capitán zanahoria— Todos volvieron a reírse claro menos Goku que reprimió un gruñido.

—Tranquilo solo están jugando— Aprovechando que Vegeta parecía estar en otro mundo Bulma inicio su trabajo —deberías pensar mejor en una disculpa para que Milk te perdone— El moreno soltó un bufido y sentó a devorar su cena.

—Cierto podrías regalarle maquillaje para que tape todas esas marcas que le dejaste—dijo Vegeta apareciendo detrás de ella.

—No, maquillaje no, te lo tiraría por la cabeza. Mejor un ramo de flores con una nota de disculpas.

—Rosas que cliché. Mejor dale un chocolate con muchas almendras, nueces y maní, las chicas aman los dulces.

—No, podría ser alérgica eso puede ser peligroso.

—Dale un sedante te la llevas unas horas tienes lo que quieres y se feliz.

— ¡NO! No puedes hacer eso que ni se te ocurra no eres ningún psicópata amas a esa chica debes ganártela— siguió Bulma con ganas de volver a golpearlo por esas ideas retorcidas que me metía en la mente del joven.

—Si quieres ganártela tienes que hacer méritos, tiene novio. Perdiste el juego antes de empezar.

Tantas ideas lo estaban estresando, de forma errática lanzo el tenedor lo más lejos que pudo pues se estrelló con la pantalla del televisor. Los miembros de su familia lo quedaron mirando sin entender nada.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — pregunto su hermano con disgusto.

—Nada me iré a dormir— la seriedad en su voz dejaba muy claro que estaba molesto por algo. La pregunta de todos era ¿Por qué?

Su madre lo llamó para que regresara a la mesa pero el muchacho simplemente la ignoro, yendo a su cuarto realmente necesitaba descansar de TODOS. LA diferencia es que en su cuarto tampoco estaba solo. Vegeta estaba recostado plácidamente en su cama mientras que la peliazul con una mirada llena de desdén lo observaba dese la puerta.

— ¡Imbécil te das cuenta de lo que hiciste! — grito más histérica de lo normal.

—Yo no hice nada fuiste tú quien lo confundió con las estúpidas flores.

— ¡Lo estás convirtiendo en un marginado!

— ¿Y eso debería importarme por…? — alzo una ceja esperando una respuesta por parte de ella.

—Bulma cuenta hasta 10— decía para sí misma mientras inspiraba y exhalaba aire.

—Hagamos un trato— dijo el príncipe sentándose al borde de la cama, su semblante cambio por completo al decir esas palabras, la seriedad en su voz dejaba de lado al tonto narcisista de hace unas horas.

— ¿Un trato con un demonio? Ni en sueños.

—Cierra la boca. Nosotros respetamos los tratos ese es nuestro trabajo real, lo que hago ahora es diferente es… un juego. Te doy al humano por un día veamos que tan bien salen las cosas para él y luego me toca tenerlo un día. De esa forma podremos ver quien ejerce mayor influencia.

—Bien, me gusta la idea. Le rompiste la nariz a la chica tendré que pensar en algo muy bueno porque por tu culpa, el hilo que los une está estirándose. Si pasa mucho tiempo se romperá.

—Dame la mano y el trato será válido a partir de ahora.

—Va a ser un trato de palabra, nada de formalidades. Tú juegas sucio y sé que tramas algo, si te toco puede que anules mi lazo con él o algo así. Mañana Goku es todo mío y si interfieres o rompes el trato yo seré la ganadora y tendrás que dejarlo en paz.

—Me parece justo pero si tú interfieres cuando sea mi turno debes hacer lo mismo, las reglas deben ser las mismas para los dos— Ambos aceptaron el trato —oye aprovechando que estoy en la cama ¿No quieres hacerme compañía? Tengo algo aquí para ti que se muere por salir.

— ¡Eres tan desagradable y vulgar! Se supone que eres un príncipe al menos ten algo de respeto y educación— el rubor de la mujer era de enojo puro, detestaba que le faltara el respeto de esa forma. Vegeta empezó reír realmente esa mujer a pesar de ser su enemiga era tan inocente y tonta como un humano, se divertía por partida doble con sus nuevos juguetes.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Casualidad o Destino?**

**Chapter III**

**.**

Al cerrar su trato se dedicaron miradas inquisidoras buscando alguna falla o debilidad de su contraparte pero no había nada. No imaginaban las repercusiones que ese acuerdo traería, no solo para ellos también para el muchacho de cabellos alborotados.

Cuando los enemigos naturales cerraron su trato sin saber qué repercusiones traería no solo para ellos sino que también para cierto chico que en ese momento se daba una ducha sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba en su cuarto.

Goku estaba tomando una ducha relajante después de tan mal día. Esparcía el champo por toda su cabellera rebelde mientras tarareaba una canción. De un momento a otro sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo hizo caer de rodillas, unas cuantas lágrimas oportunistas nublaron su vista. Ese dolor no era el de una simple jaqueca más bien se sentía como un golpe. El morocho no sabía que su malestar representaba el peso entre el pacto de un ángel y un demonio, se veía afectado porque él era su punto en común.

En cuestión de segundos el dolor se fue, extrañado por el episodio poco común continuo con su ducha. Terminó de enjuagar el jabón de su cuerpo para enroscar una toalla en su cintura.

Entro a su cuarto, cerró la puerta se media vuelta y noto que habían dos extraños, el hombre descaradamente estaba recostado en su cama y además había una mujer parada junto a él.

—Cierra la boca. No soporto tu maldita voz, tiene un tono tan agudo que los perros deben escucharte a kilómetros. Imagínate el sufrimiento que eso significa para mí que estoy a escasa distancia.

—Si no fueras tan vulgar no tendría por qué discutir contigo.

Mientras ella seguía con su interminable dialogo, él se limitó a chasquear la lengua dejando en evidencia su molestia. Decidió ignorarla como había durante la tarde.

Vegeta al sentirse observado dirigido su mirada a la puerta, era normal que el idiota estuviera ahí, no le presto mayor importancia pero los ojos del muchacho parecían estar escudriñándolo cuidadosamente.

—Y eso te hare si vuelves a molestarlo ¿entendido? — Bulma se veía algo agotada con tanta palabrería que para variar el príncipe no se tomó el tiempo de escuchar.

— ¿Nos estás viendo a nosotros? — pregunto incrédulo.

— ¡PAPÁ! — La primera opción del joven fue llamar al ex boxeador, él podría darles su merecido antes de que llegara la policía aunque no obtuvo respuesta — ¡RADITZ!

Como era de esperarse nadie acudió a su llamado. Padre e hijo gritaban improperios frente al televisor por culpa del arquero que no atrapo el balón empatando así el marcador. De pura rabia el hombre con la cicatriz apretó la lata de cerveza derramando el contenido entre el sofá y la alfombra, su mujer no tardo en armar un escándalo si era necesario lo haría limpiar con la lengua.

—MAMÁ— al menos ella si lo escucho, subió de inmediato a ver qué pasaba — ¿Quiénes son ustedes? voy a llamar a la policía— amenazo.

El demonio se levantó rápidamente de su lugar situándose detrás de Goku. De una patada cerró la puerta.

—Te verán como a un loco si haces esa llamada— decía sonriendo —solo estamos en tu cabeza.

—Cállate no lo confundas— le regaño la peliazul— Mi nombre es Bulma y soy un ángel estoy aquí para ayudarte pero ese idiota— señalo a Vegeta —está arruinando todo no entiendo porque se ensaña tanto contigo pero prometo ayudarte.

— ¿Eres como mi ángel de la guarda? — pregunto incrédulo, su familia no era del todo religiosa.

—Sí— contesto sonriente.

—No, es una inútil que solo quiere molestarme y si fuera de la "guarda"— hizo una mueca —podría al menos hacer algo bien ¿Te has preguntado a que se deba toda esta racha de mala suerte?

— ¿Y tú quién eres? — pregunto el joven con una ceja alzada.

—Vegeta y soy a lo que ustedes llaman demonio— tras presentarse sonrió de forma perversa, tanto Goku como Bulma tragaron saliva de manera sonora había logrado su objetivo que era intimidarlo.

—Cristo te condena— No esperaba que esas cosas existieran y si eran de verdad ¿Cómo no tenerle miedo? Seguía señalándolo con el brazo estirado y con un leve temblor.

—Te ves más idiota de lo que eres. Eso no sirve para nada o al menos conmigo.

—Goku. Alejare a este animal como sea y tratare de arreglar las cosas con Milk.

—Le rompí la nariz, no creo que tenga muchas ganas de hablarme— bajo la mirada recordando el incidente.

—Prácticamente fue él— la peliazul señalo a Vegeta, quien nuevamente fue a recostarse a la cama.

— ¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo pudiste? — grito apretando los dientes.

—Qué miedo el señor Goku se enojó— no lo miro porque estaba ocupado viendo que sus uñas no estén muy largas, era bastante vanidoso en ciertos aspectos y realmente la conversación no le interesaba —mira niño cuando cumpla con mi tarea te dejare en paz pero si ella no se va, yo tampoco lo hare.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño? — Pregunto Hanasia abriendo la puerta encontrándose con su hijito hablando solo — ¿Con quién hablas?

—Yo— miro a los entes y luego a su mamá —no sé.

—POR DIOS ¿SON DROGAS? ACASO NO TE HEMOS DADO UNA BUENA VIDA— comenzó a gritar histérica.

—Mamá no es…— Ok, si algo le atemorizaba era ver a su adorable madre echando humo por las orejas.

—A ESO SE DEBE TU MAL COMPORTAMIENTO.

Bardock aburrido del todo el maldito griterío y molesto porque su equipo perdió subió a la habitación de su hijo menor con la intención de verificar que no hayan heridos.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto al verlos.

— ¡MÍRALO! NO ES OBVIO— el hombre miro al chico de pies cabeza.

—Salió de la ducha— contesto con sencillez.

— ¡TU HIJO SE METE DROGAS!

— ¿DROGAS? ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE! ¿AL MENOS SABES LO QUE LE HACEN A TU CUERPO? — normalmente luego de que la histérica empezara un drama, su pareja le seguía el juego.

—Me entro champo en los ojos eso es todo, no le hagas caso se está haciendo sus novelas mentales.

— ¿Y para que llamabas entonces? — preguntó la mujer con algo de desconfianza.

— ¿Acaso no los ven? Llamen a la policía— la pareja cruzo una mirada mientras que el joven señalaba su cama vacía.

—Estoy segura que son drogas— susurro la mujer en el oído de su esposo.

—No sé, no le doy mucho dinero y las drogas son caras— continuo él —además si estuviera en ese ambiente tendría novia y creo que aún es virgen, todavía se sonroja cuando salen escenas de sexo en las películas ayer me di cuenta.

— ¡BARDOCK! — grito. Dejándolo sordo y olvidando por completo que se estaban comunicando de forma "discreta".

—Los estoy escuchando— comento fastidiado su hijo.

—Estás castigado— dijo con sencillez el jefe de hogar dando así por terminada la discusión/charla o lo que sea que haya sido lo que paso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No es justo.

—Se te hace poco lo que paso— agrego su madre alzando una ceja —le rompiste la nariz a esa chica y te peleaste con ese muchacho.

— ¡LE PEGASTE A UNA MUJER! ¿¡QUÉ PASA POR TU CABEZA!?

—Fue un accidente no le pegue, bueno si pero con la pelota. No fue mi culpe fue del imbécil que está en la cama— decía frustrado señalando al príncipe que veía la escena divertido. Bulma decidió que ya era tiempo de interceder.

—Goku no hables de nosotros ellos no pueden vernos. Solo harás que se preocupen más— Se situó junto a él hablándole al oído para evitar que se volteara y se viera más sospecho.

— ¿Entonces era enserio? No me lo puedo creer. Bulma ¿Qué hago ahora? — dijo con un volumen más bajo pero no podía evitar mirar a su lado derecho al dirigirse a ella. Sus padres lo veían extrañados

— ¿Qué fumaste? — pregunto Bardock con tono severo.

—Uhm, algo que estaba en la habitación de Raditz— mintió, ya era tiempo de que le gritaran a su hermano además se lo debía por haberse burlado por su incidente de la mañana. Los padres salieron del cuarto yendo directo por su nuevo blanco que estaba en el primer piso.

— ¿Hace cuánto me siguen? — pregunto tomando cierta distancia no se fiaba de ellos.

—Cuando estúpidamente pediste ayuda, ambos escuchamos tu petición— respondió Vegeta desabotonado los dos primeros ojales de su camisa y aflojando el nudo de su corbata.

— ¿Por qué solo yo puedo verlos? Y si llevan conmigo un par de días ¿Por qué ahora y no antes?

El príncipe frunció el ceño era un buena pregunta ni siquiera él tenía una respuesta concreta pero si una idea de lo que podía estar ocurriendo.

—Debe ser por culpa de esta inútil, nuestras presencias tratan de anularse mutuamente y como tú eres nuestro punto en común debes ser más susceptible…

El fin de semana no fue tranquilo para el joven de cabellos alborotados. Escuchaba las constantes discusiones de Vegeta y Bulma, la mayoría de las veces eran estúpidas y sin sentido. La parte difícil era fingir no oírlos, no era muy buen actor por lo tanto los miembros de su familia notaron que algo seguía mal. Sus padres pensaron en llevarlo con algún psicólogo y Bardock le dio una misión especial a Raditz "Buscarle una novia a su hermano" para ver si con eso se arreglaba un poco de la cabeza.

Por fin era martes el esperado día donde tenía clases de inglés. Goku se levantó entusiasmado sus días de suspensión acabaron y esperaba con ansias ver a Milk. La única solución que le pareció convincente para disculparse fue comprar un osito con un mensaje bordado en el pecho con un "Lo siento mucho" y una nota anexada a la oreja del muñeco que decía prácticamente lo mismo en español, inglés, francés, italiano y latín. Ese detalle fue idea del morocho pero la peli azul lo ayudo a escribirlo pues hablaba todos los idiomas del mundo.

El menor de los Son estaba parado afuera del salón esperando que la morena entrara, el joven se sentía bastante seguro de sí mismo, Bulma le daba toda la confianza que necesitaba y sin Vegeta rodeándolo las cosas eran más sencillas. Ambos estaban completamente seguros que el vanidoso y autoproclamado príncipe se había marchado ya que desapareció a la media noche.

—Ahí viene—dijo entusiasmada Bulma. Si las cosas se ponían feas se quedaría un rato con Milk para convencerla

—Hola— Se adelantó a saludar el joven de cabellos alborotados.

— ¿Tú? — Milk alzo una ceja con disgusto solo por tenerlo en frente y notar que el morocho se veía casi espantado, su enojo iba en aumento sobre todo porque sus moretones aun no sanaban por completo — ¿Qué quieres?

La pelinegra desconocía que cierto príncipe de la oscuridad la seguía de cerca.

—Quería disculparme— se puso nervioso, con Vegeta merodeando por los alrededores era una advertencia de que todo saldría mal —no, no fue mi intención. Te traje un regalo, espero que lo aceptes.

La muchacha recibió el obsequió del torpe chico; Bulma fulminaba con la mirada al ente malvado pues tenía una sospechosa y perfecta sonrisa como esperando a que algo suceda. El joven al percatarse de la tensión que se estaba formando soltó un suspiro. En algún momento todo se iría al carajo.

—Bien, una amiga estaba grabando el partido y vi que no fue apropósito pero eso no quiere decir que no siga molesta— La sonrisa de Vegeta se amplió, los nervios de Goku aumentaron ¿En qué podía estar pensando?

—Si me dieras una oportunidad yo te juro… que…

El príncipe sin quitar la mirada de los "inútiles" como solía llamarlos. Acaricio suavemente el vientre de la joven subiendo lentamente, acercando su rostro al de ella. Estaba a punto de lamer el lóbulo de la oreja de la morena

— ¿¡Qué HACES!? — la molestia de Goku era más que obvia y como acto reflejo Bulma se abalanzo sobre Vegeta para golpearlo mientras se revolcaban en el suelo, el de cabellos alborotados los miraba con el ceño fruncido y las manos empuñadas.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — pregunto la chica algo asustada por el terrible cambio de humor ¿el tranquilo y amable Goku, era bipolar?

—Lo siento— se disculpó ruborizado— lo que iba a decir era que…

— ¡HERMANITO! — Interrumpió Raditz, acercándose en compañía de una pelirroja "maldición" pensó el menor cubriéndose la cara con una mano —Kakarot, digo Goku te presento a Christa ella es fanática del boxeo ¿Creerías que es la fan número uno de papá?

—Bardock es una leyenda— decía fascinada la joven. Era preciosa, figura envidiable, facciones delicadas y unos preciosos ojos verdes.

—Cómo eres idéntico a papá, pensé que era buena idea que se conocieran— la pelirroja no dudo en abrazar al de cabellos alborotados por el cuello, él un poco confundido miro a Milk que se veía molesta. Antes de que pueda reaccionar los labios de la pelirroja ya estaban sobre los suyos. La morena se retiró sin decir palabra alguna dejando caer el presente que con tanto afán él había buscado por todo el centro comercial.

"Que buen trabajo hice, el señor Bardock no puede decir ahora que no hago nada por Kakarotto. Si no fuera por mí jamás hubiera besado a una chica… también se lo debía por usarlo como mi sirviente cuando era pequeño" pensó el mayor dejándolos solos.

—Insectos, me dejan las cosas demasiado fáciles— sonrió Vegeta aun en el suelo dejando a la peli azul debajo de él —Esfuérzate más o esto se pondrá aburrido... Por un momento pensé que estabas celosa pero tú tiene mejores atributos que esa chiquilla.

—Eres un cerdo asqueroso, muévete— le dio una buena patada que lo hizo caer a un lado. Antes que Bulma sonriera por su pequeño triunfo, una gran patada la arrojo un par de metros.

—NO TOQUES AL PRÍNCIPE SER REPUGNANTE. ME ENCARGARE AHORA MISMO DE ELIMINARTE.

—18— Vegeta se veía confundido, según sus cálculos aun le quedaba tiempo.

—Pero ¿Qué rayos pasa ahora? — Goku separo a la joven viendo como peli azul se levantaba del suelo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Goku? — pregunto Christa, sin obtener respuesta.

—Goku, llévatela yo me encargo de todo. Recuerda ellos no pueden vernos no te preocupes voy a estar bien.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Casualidad o Destino?**

**Chapter IV**

**.**

Frente a Goku las dos entidades peleaban, la diferencia es que Bulma recibía únicamente los golpes, la rubia no le daba la oportunidad de atacar o defenderse. El joven sintió la obligación de separar la pelea ya que Vegeta no mostraba ni una señal de intentar detenerlas por el contrario, disfrutaba la situación con una sonrisa en el rostro como si todo el espectáculo fuese un show dedicado a él.

El de cabellos alborotados sujeto por los hombros a la pelirroja separándola de él, recuperando su espacio personal.

—Katy— hablo el morocho. Al ver como las mujeres desaparecían de su campo visual.

—Christa— le corrigió, apretando los labios en un mohín.

—Christa, tengo algo que hacer después hablamos.

—Ok ¿A dónde vas?

Sin responder la pregunta corrió en dirección al patio trasero, con la respiración entrecortada y su ritmo cardíaco acelerado observo la escena con impotencia. LA peliazul en el suelo malherida hacía esfuerzos por levantarse, la rubia se burlaba animándola a levantarse y el jodido príncipe estaba expectante por ver cuanto más podría durar la "inútil" en una batalla de verdad.

— ¡BULMA! — la llamo el muchacho en un intento desesperado por socorrerla. Corrió la poca distancia que los separaba, al estar junto a ella se arrodillo— ¿Estás bien? — pregunto ignorando por completo el hecho de que lo vieran hablando solo.

— ¡Te dije que estaría bien! Si te quedas no podré protegerte— le regaño la peliazul aun en el suelo.

La rubia, paraba frente a ellos miraba con asco la escena. Tanta preocupación y sentimientos baratos, le provocaban náuseas.

—No seas tonta estás herida ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué se comporta así?

—Pertenece a uno de mis ejércitos. Es líder del número 18 de ahí su apodo— acoto el príncipe a la conversación mientras se acercaba.

—Estúpido ¿Por qué no la detuviste? — la indignación de Goku no estuvo presente por mucho tiempo, fue reemplazada rápidamente por dolor. 18 le propino un buen golpe en el estómago que lo dejo sin aliento.

—Humano insignificante si vuelves a tener el atrevimiento de dirigirte así al príncipe te arrancare la lengua— el moreno trataba de normalizar su respiración dando grandes bocanadas de aire mientras procesaba toda la nueva información —Parece que eres especial si puedes vernos, matarte sería un honor.

—Basta 18, ellos son mis mascotas si lo matas no tendré con que divertirme. Dime ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto ignorando por completo a sus "mascotas" que no podían reincorporarse por la brutalidad de la rubia.

—Príncipe su presencia es requerida con urgencia, al parecer el príncipe Vegetto está a punto de cumplir con la meta.

—Ese insecto no puede estar cerca o no tanto como yo… Estoy en tiempo fuera tengo 696 horas libres y solo se han cumplido 56— Finalizo. Tomando su pose típica: Cruzar los brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo siento mi señor pero esa toda la información que poseo. Le ruego que venga conmigo— suplico la rubia con voz afligida.

—Vamos arreglar ese problema y luego no quiero que me molesten— la seriedad en su voz sonaba peligrosa.

—Primero hay que deshacerse de la basura— sonrió maléficamente clavándoles la mirada "a las mascotas". Goku abrió los ojos hasta más no poder al ver como ella se acercaba a paso lento.

— ¡Alto! Te dije claramente que esos inútiles son mis nuevos juguetes no los toques— ordeno con voz grave recordándole quien era el jefe — Es un ángel menor, es tan peligrosa como una mosca. La dejaste en el suelo con un par de golpes. Me ofenderías si crees que esa "cosa" puede hacerme daño ¿A mí, el gran Vegeta? No seas idiota 18 y vámonos de una vez.

La mirada despectiva y arrogante del demonio hizo que Bulma quisiera estallar en llanto por tanta humillación y coraje. Al parecer el engreído príncipe no estaba del todo equivocado al llamarla inútil.

Los demonios se habían marchado. Bulma que se levantó del suelo a duras penas mirando a su protegido. Sentía lástima por si misma al no poder cuidarlo como era debido.

—Goku ¿Estás bien? — pregunto ayudándolo a reincorporase.

—Sí, no te preocupes— respondió acariciando su abdomen — ¿Crees que Vegeta vuelva?

—No lo sé, llamare a alguien de un rango mayor que se encargue de protegerte yo no pude hacer nada contra esa mujer. Tampoco sabemos que tiene en mente ese animal por eso es mejor estar preparado para todo.

— ¡No! — protesto.

— ¿Qué pasa? — al verlo se sintió aun peor, la mirada del carismático chico no reflejaba nada más que angustia.

—Eres mi ángel, no puedes dejarme solo. Si estamos juntos podemos ser un mejor equipo que ellos además me ayudaste mucho con Milk… Te necesito a mi lado.

—Gracias— fue lo único que pudo decir casi al borde de lágrimas.

Nunca ¡Nunca! Le habían dicho que la necesitaban ni mucho confiado en ella, por esa razón le daban trabajos fáciles. Aun conmovida por las palabras de Goku se dejó guiar por sus emociones dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Un lugar en el que ningún humano desearía estar llegaba Vegeta. Entro a su dulce hogar con sus aires de superioridad, el pecho inflado tras recibir elogios acompañados de reverencias, de las clases más bajas hasta del mayor rango. Lo único que lograban era aumentar el ego del príncipe que en dados momentos se convertía en una esponja ultra absorbente.

En compañía de 18 camino hasta el castillo para encontrarse con su padre que lo esperaba sentado con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué sucede padre? — el poco respeto que tenía, se lo dedicaba únicamente a su padre solo por su cargo de rey.

—El híbrido está a tres millones de cumplir la meta ¿Qué estás haciendo? Dame una buena explicación para que pierdas el tiempo de forma tan estúpida— escupió cada palabra con el mayor autocontrol que pudo.

—Debo informarle que estoy a un pacto de acabar con la competencia. No debe preocuparse por Vegetto y por favor no me molesten, pedí mis horas libres y fueron aceptadas.

—Vegeta. No eches a perder esto o yo mismo te matare, ese engendro no es apto para este cargo. Es blando, tiene esos extraños sentimentalismos, las pocas veces que lo he observado he notado que vigila a los humanos envidiándolos como si de alguna manera ellos fuesen mejores que nosotros. Vegetto sabe muy bien que no encaja en ningún sitio, no logro imaginar las barbaridades que haría si llega al trono.

—Padre, no perderé "mi hermano"— pronuncio con disgusto —no tiene oportunidad contra un demonio de sangre pura y real.

—Para estar seguro de que tengas claras tus obligaciones 18 será tu lacaya desde ahora en adelante y me informara tu progreso. También resulta que es la más fiel y útil en las batallas por eso me deja tranquilo.

—Gracias. Es todo un honor servir al príncipe— seguidamente hizo una reverencia.

Eran las 10 de la noche Goku estaba en su cuarto, haciendo una maqueta para biología sobre la respuesta inflamatoria en el tejido; Bulma por su parte le daba un millón de vueltas al asunto de Vegeta y la rubia porque había una gran desventaja en habilidades y ellos eran dos contra uno.

—Mira ¿Te gusta? — pregunto emocionado desde su escritorio tras terminar su trabajo.

—Se te dan bien las manualidades— dijo sorprendida —Te quedo igual dibujo del libro.

—Insecto, muévete quiero sentarme.

Tanto Goku como Bulma quedaron boquiabiertos al ver llegar a Vegeta en compañía de su ¿sirvienta?

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí? — Pregunto molesto— o mejor dicho ¿Cómo tuviste el cinismo de volver?

—Chiquillo no te dirijas con tanta confianza al príncipe. No bromeaba al decir que te arrancaría la lengua.

—Oye si te vas a quedar ¡EN MI CASA! Al menos ten la decencia de respetar a Bulma o llamare a algún exorcista… uhm eso suena a buena idea— se levantó de su lugar para recostarse en su cama, otra vez la cosas se pondrían patas arriba.

—Estúpido te dije que eso no sirve conmigo pero si quieres perder el tiempo te dejo.

—Bulma duerme conmigo— pidió Goku ignorando por unos momentos a la pareja de demonios que estaban en su cuarto —No me fío de esa mujer, se ve mucho más peligrosa que Vegeta, él solo parece jugar pero ella va enserio en todo lo que dice y no parece tener sentido del humor.

— ¿Dormir? No puedo ni pestañear con ellos cerca.

—No te alejes mucho— dijo metiéndose bajo las frazadas.

—Tranquilo— respondió sentándose en el borde de la cama junto a él.

—Te metes con él en una cama pero no conmigo— dijo haciéndose el ofendido. Algo que el egocéntrico príncipe no toleraba era ser ignorado y justamente eso estaba haciendo los inútiles porque no le dieron respuesta de hecho ni le dirigieron la mirada. 18 conocía como eran las rabietas de vegeta si no quería ser una víctima de él debía hacer algo para distraerlo porque ya se veía enojado.

—Muévete y deja al príncipe vegeta descansar— ordeno la rubia parándose al lado de Goku

— ¡Mi cama, mi casa! Déjame en paz estoy harto de que ese ególatra arruine mi vida.

—Atrévete hablar de esa forma de nuevo y te matare— para cuando el joven se dio cuenta ella estaba sobre él con sus manos muy cerca de su cuello.

— ¡ALÉJATE! — Grito Bulma acompañado de un fuerte golpe que hizo a 18 estrellarse con la pared.- no voy a permitir que lo sigan molestando.

—Cielo me impresionaste— agrego Vegeta sonriente —pero no es suficiente para hacerle siquiera un rasguño a mi chica favorita. Es muy buena matando ángeles.

—Vegeta su majestad— dijo con sarcasmo el de cabellos alborotados —podría detener la pelea mañana tengo clases necesito dormir.

—Resuelve tus problemas solo insecto, no me interesa lo que te pase y me estoy divirtiendo ¿18 vas a dejar que esa inútil se burle así de ti?

—uhm 18 — intervino Goku con la voz algo temblorosa —en la tele hay una serie de demonios que matan ángeles quizás te gustaría hay, hay mucha gente que lo ve— la peli azul miro enojada pero el joven le guiño un ojo como diciendo "son fuertes pero tontos" —no es real pero los malos siempre ganan al menos hasta la tercera temporada después la deje de ver…

—Suena bien. Me gusta que ustedes sepan que somos mejores— comento halaga.

—Encenderé el notebook para que la veas completa y sin cortes. Internet lo tiene todo.

La noche fue tranquila o al menos para Goku que durmió como un bebe. Desde que se enteró de la existencia de Bulma y Vegeta había olvidado por completo como era estar en paz.

Hanasia despertó a las 7 de la mañana a su hijo menor, esta vez tocando la puerta y gritándole desde afuera que el desayuno estaba listo. No se animaba a entrar después del incidente de hace unos días.

Con un poco de pereza el joven abrió los ojos y se encontró con Vegeta y Bulma sosteniendo un intensa mirada esperando a que uno hiciera el primer movimiento, 18 seguía metida en ese invento llamado "computadora portátil" había llegado hasta la mitad de la segunda temporada.

— ¿Buenos días?

— Silencio insecto— saludo amablemente Vegeta.

— ¡Al menos él tiene modales no como tu fracaso de príncipe! — contraataco la peliazul.

— ¡Un insulto más te y desplumo puta! — agrego la rubia. Los tres se quedaron mirando de forma peligrosa.

Goku soltó un suspiro al levantarse "_Será un largo día"_ dijo para sí mismo refregándose los ojos yendo camino a la ducha. Al estar listo, bajo corriendo las escaleras desesperado por un poco de comida pero antes de llegar a la mesa se encontró con Raditz

— Kakarotto— hablo con seriedad posando su mano sobre el hombro derecho del menor —Siempre vas a ser mi hermano y prometo ayudarte primero contéstame ¿Eres gay?

— ¡NO! — se apresuró a responder.

— ¿Entonces solo eres estúpido? — Dijo algo aliviado y enojado —te di a Christa en bandeja ¿Por qué demonios la dejaste sola? — Quería golpearlo como nunca, Raditz llevaba "trabajándola" hace ya algún tiempo.

—Si quieres quédatela no me interesa. Apuesto que si la trajeras aquí lo primero que haría sería tirarse a papá.

—Eso da igual aprovecha que eres idéntico a él.

—No quiero. Me gusta una chica y voy hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para estar con ella pero gracias por el intento.

Bulma lo miro con una sonrisa satisfecha por su determinación. Quería restregarle al príncipe en la cara lo bueno que era Goku y que prácticamente le sería imposible llevarlo por el mal camino pero al ver a la pareja noto que Vegeta le susurro algo a 18. No había duda estaba planeando algo.


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Casualidad o Destino?**

**Chapter V**

**.**

Mientras los hermanos sostenían una mirada asesina esperando la más mínima provocación para lanzar el primer puño pero un fuerte golpe en la cabeza les hizo sacar lágrimas a ambos. Infantilmente miraron al culpable con los ojos un tanto vidriosos y acariciando la zona afectada.

— ¿Acaso son idiotas? "Tirarse a papá" No pueden decir eso aquí ¿Quieren que la paranoica nos eche de la casa a los 3? ¿Ya se olvidaron como fue su última novela mental? — gruñía el padre en susurros para que su adorable esposa no escuchara nada.

—Es culpa del señorito correcto. Quise ayudarlo pero es un idiota que no entiende nada.

—Huh. lo dices como si fueras todo un sabelotodo, si fuera así no hubieras repetido dos veces el mismo grado— se defendió Goku frunciendo el ceño.

— Son las 7 de la mañana denme un respiro— miro al cielo (techo) esperando algún tipo de señal divina que lo librara del rollo paternal —si les gusta la misma chica se la queda quien la vio primero o al que ella le haga caso, esas son las reglas. Fin de la discusión.

—Es culpa de este idiota— el de cabellos alborotados señalo a su hermano mayor de forma despectiva —por meterse en mis asuntos y echar a perder todo además no quiero contagiarme una ETS por su "ayuda".

—Tendrías suerte si llegaras tan lejos rey virgen— rio autosuficiente.

— ¡Te pasaste! Pero de todas formas eso es mucho mejor que ser un desesperado perro en celo a toda hora.

— ¿¡Qué demonios les dije recién!? No discutan cosas tan estúpidas, me da vergüenza ajena— se acarició el puente de la nariz pensando en que era mucho más fácil cuando los idiotas que tenía en frente eran pequeños.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto alguien uniéndose a la charla. Los 3 hombres cruzaron una mirada que solo ellos entendían. Podía traducirse como una rogativa para que alguno con menos nervios empezara a explicar la situación o una especia de concurso y quien pestañase primero tendría que hablar con la mujer de privilegiaba imaginación — ¿No quieren desayunar? ¿No les gustaron mis crepas?

—Querían un consejo, ya sabes cosas de chicos. No seas tonta tu comida aunque parezca engrudo es comestible— rio tratando de restarle importancia mientras que los chicos asentían con la cabeza.

—Estás diciendo que me paso al menos una hora cada día preparando "engrudo comestible" ¡Si cocino tan mal porque no te vas con otra que lo haga mejor! De eso hablan ¿verdad? Estaban buscando candidatas, por eso se ven tan nerviosos.

—No tengo tiempo que perder me voy clases— el de cabellos alborotados tomo un panecillo antes de salir de casa sin prestarle mayor atención al escándalo que dejaba detrás, a temprana edad descubrió que su madre era toda una reina del drama.

Terminado el primer bloque de clases inició el receso, no se veía nada fuera de lo común o al menos para el morocho. En compañía de su mejor amigo, Goku fue al patio trasero mientras le daba una mordida a una roja manzana. Krilin le hablaba de Maron, la chica que le gustaba lo había saludo en clases de laboratorio y luego le había pedido la tarea a pesar de que haya sido un gran avance el pelinegro no le prestaba mucha atención. Estaba embelesado mirando a su adorada Milk, la morena conversaba con una chica, reían y era tan linda…

— ¿Qué hace ella ahí? — dijo levantándose de golpe, su amigo lo miro confuso sin entender de que hablaba y de paso enojarse porque no le estaba prestando atención.

El de cabellos alborotados olvido por completo la entidad que le hacía la vida imposible. Si, era la rubia loca, extraña y peligrosa. La capitana del ejército "18" Toco el hombro de su amada, dijo algo antes de sonreír triunfante y luego simplemente se alejó un par de pasos para obtener la mejor vista panorámica para el show, los preparativos ya estaban listos.

—Oye ¡OYE! ¿Qué pasa? Demonios ¡OYE! ¡Goku! ¿Estás en modo acosador-psicópata? — Agrego frunciendo el ceño —Es su amiga siempre están juntas ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me digas que no la habías notado en todo este tiempo?

—No es eso, es que…— no pudo seguir hablando, horrorizado vio cómo las chicas saludaban alegres a su estúpido hermano mayor, se acercaba "coqueto" a ellas y claro la guinda del pastel también estaba ahí. Vegeta el jodido príncipe engreído y petulante estaba con él —NO, NO, NO, NO ¡MALDITO RADITZ! ¿Qué hace con ella?

—Tu hermano va un par de años atrasado, tal vez, están en alguna clase juntos. Es tu oportunidad dile que te haga gancho o algo.

— ¿Qué? ¡NO! Ese imbécil solo se acerca a las chicas cuando le gustan.

Sin decir más, en un arrebato por culpa de muchas emociones, ira, enojo, algo de frustración y sobre todo miedo. Corrió hacia el pequeño grupo sin ninguna idea de qué decir, Vegeta al ver al idiota parado junto a Raditz y frente a las chicas quienes lo veían con expresiones interrogativas no puedo evitar romper en carcajadas, reía con ese tono tan burlesco y despectivo.

—Kakarot-Goku ¿Qué quieres? —Pregunto el mayor al ver la extraña expresión asesina de su hermanito.

—Te estaba buscando. Hola— saludo a las femeninas con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Raditz nos vemos después— anunció Milk tomando del brazo a su amiga y yéndose del lugar a quien sabe dónde.

Los hermanos y el príncipe observaban como las muchachas se alejaban, no solo las humanas, la hermosa y malvada demonio se fue con ellas.

—Eso fue lo más patético que he visto en toda en mi vida y he vivido por milenios— comenzó el príncipe.

—Cállate imbécil, se a lo que juegas— sentencio con obvia molestia.

—Kakarotto ni siquiera he hablado ¿Andas con el período? — se burló.

—Tu hermano me agrada— agrego el príncipe.

— ¡Quieres callarte de una maldita vez! Y ¿¡Cómo es que si quiera la conoces!?

—Hablas de ¿Milk y Lunch? — el de cabellos alborotados asintió mordiendo el interior de su mejilla evitando así soltar palabras dirigidas hacia Vegeta y verse aún más idiota —El sábado me iba a juntar con unos amigos mientras los esperaba, vi que un tipo las estaba molestando y amablemente las ayude. Estuvimos hablando un rato y ahora estamos bien. ¿Crees que le gusten los tríos?

—Eres un asco. Ni siquiera te gusta, quieres jugar ¿Verdad?

—No me digas ¿El rey de los vírgenes está enamorado? Lástima por ahora soy el único que les interesa.

—Tú no les interesas— dijo cruzándose de brazos —es culpa de Vegeta, apostaría que él puso a ese tonto en el camino. Sabe cómo manejar sus marionetas.

— ¿Quién mierda es Vegeta? ¿Tu amigo imaginario? Porque no te he visto con nadie más que no sea ese enano pelón.

Goku dejó escapar un suspiro cansado antes de seguir hablando.

—Da igual quien sea pero yo uhm quiero decir— jugaba con sus pulgares con nerviosismo.

— ¿Te gusta alguna? — pregunto un tanto irritado, detestaba que la gente titubeara la hablar.

—S-s-Sí— bajo la mirada totalmente ruborizado ante la confesión.

—Si alguien nos viera pensarían que te me estás declarado perdedor. Como sea me gusta Milk y no te le acerques ni molestes ¿Quieres?

— ¿Qué? ¡NO! A mí me gusta Milk y yo la vi primero.

—Recuerda lo que dijo papá está mañana— se aclaró la garganta— "Se la queda quien la vio primero o A QUIEN ELLA LE HAGA CASO". Como van las cosas yo debería quedármela.

—Anda revolcarte con Christa. Ella estaría feliz de hacer el trio contigo y papá.

—Tienes idea de lo enfermo que se escuchó eso— dijo asqueado ante la idea y porque su mente le dio una asquerosa y grafica imagen —Kakarotto aquí empieza la guerra, el que gana se queda a la chica. Espero por tu bien que ganes.

Raditz con autosuficiencia jalo hacia abajo el flequillo de su hermano, obligándolo así a que agachara la cabeza, hecho esto se retiró entre silbidos.

—Raditz es más divertido debí irme con él— dijo torciendo los labios infantilmente y con una mirada despectiva miro de pies a cabeza al joven de cabellos alborotados— Tiene buenas ideas no como tú que actúas como bebe llorón a toda hora, lo digo con honestidad.

— ¡VEGETAAAA! — un grito con una voz increíblemente chillona hizo que ambos se cubrieran los oídos y buscaran con la mirada a la dueña.

—B-Bulma ¿Dónde demonios estabas? — pregunto el morocho, cuando ella estaba junto a ellos.

— ¡Este desgraciado puso una trampa anti ángeles! — Apretó los dientes con los ojos inyectados en sangre —Si el príncipe juega sucio yo también lo haré.

—Oh pero si es la idiota suprema— decidió hablar la mente maestra tras la bromita— ¿Saben? Deberían quedarse juntos son igual de inútiles quizás juntos puedan hacer uno y…

Las palabras no salieron de la boca del morocho porque cierta peliazul le dio un puñetazo que lo dejo sentado. Goku estaba boquiabierto y "la víctima" anonadado acariciaba su dolorida mejilla, miro a la señorita correcta que no había tenido suficiente porque antes de que él pudiese darse cuenta ella ya lo estaba golpeando. La maldita seguramente estaba haciendo trampa porque no se podía mover ni mucho menos defenderse, la mujer al cansarse lo miro con una ceja alzada.

—El príncipe no puede hacer nada frente a una inútil.

— ¿QUÉ MIERDA ME HICISTE? — grito exasperado enterrado las uñas en el suelo, sin poder moverse a su voluntad.

—Aprendí a seguir tus juegos, príncipe— le dio un suave beso en la mejilla para mostrarle lo indefenso que estaba, sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Furioso y con las venas marcadas por la fuerza descomunal que usaba para intentar zafarse de la parálisis o lo de lo que le impidiese moverse. Imaginaba con todo lujo de detalles como la mataría, la haría gritar y llorar sangre por humillarlo de forma tan vil.

—Zorra tus días llegaron a su fin— soltó entre dientes por la creciente rabia.

Ella no se inmuto ante amenaza, solo río y se fue en compañía de su protegido dejando atrás y en el suelo al "Gran príncipe del infierno"


End file.
